Not Just Another Cliche
by AnnaliseCait
Summary: Gabriella "Ella" Montes moves into her father, and his girlfriend's, house in Albuquerque for her junior year where she meets the seemingly trustworthy Troy Bolton.


She hadn't seen anything like it in her seventeen years. The Montes' car pulled up into the round-a-bout driveway of a medium sized mansion in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The house had an enormous garden, filled with rose bushes and vines and potted plants and flower beds. Ella already knew she would love it, and she hasn't even spent a day at her Dad's. The moving truck pulled in behind their car. A full day of unpacking was headed for them. Yet Ella was still smiling. She could already tell Albuquerque would be a really good place for her. It's a city, but she lived in the suburban part.

"What do you think?" Ella's dad, Mark, said as they pulled in.

She laughed, "What do I think? It's incredible Dad." They stepped out of the car and made their way into the house.

"You must be Gabriella!" A high pitched voice came running towards her. The voice belonged to a platinum blonde who looked about thirty. She wore a black low cut dress with a blazer, as if she was trying to make the smallest dress ever work appropriate. She wrapped her arms around Ella, squeezing tightly.

"Ella is fine!" She managed to get out, "You're Val?"

Val put her hand on her chest, "Guilty as charged. Mark said you were pretty, but I didn't expect you to be this adorable!"

Ella blushed. Even if it came from her father's girlfriend, she could never be cool when it came to compliments.

"Where do you want the boxes?" One mover asked.

Mark replied, "In the foyer is fine, thanks."

Ella did not have many boxes, she was after all only spending one year here. Since her mother died she has lived with her aunt, Sara, who was now on her "Worldwide Honeymoon" with her new husband. They were going to spend eleven months in several different countries, practically bombing away at Ella's college fund. Not that she really needed the money. She was already offered a full ride to Stanford, and she is only starting her junior year next week.

"I better start unpacking. I want to set my computer up so I can talk to mom." Ella said shyly.

Val's face lit up, "Oh wait until you see your room!" She grabbed Ella's hand and lead her up the staircase, to the door at the end of the hall. "We painted it already, I hope you don't mind."

She opened the door to a pale pink colored room. It had white metal furniture and a canopy bed. String lights framed a french door on the opposite side of the room.

"A balcony?" Ella walked over to the doors, gently touching the handles.

Val walked over to her, "Is that okay?"

Ella nodded, "Of course."

Val excused herself and Ella began unpacking boxes as Mark and the movers carried them up stairs.

* * *

The next morning Ella heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it and there was her father, already dressed in his police uniform. Mark wasn't a Sheriff or anything too special, just an ordinary cop. Ella was always proud of her dad. He was smarter than her yet he still wanted to become his childhood dream.

"I'm heading to the station. Some things came up. I'll be home for dinner though." Mark explained.

"Anything I need to be worried about?" Ella asked.

"Not unless you smoke or drink. Both of which are not allowed, you hear me Ellie?" She nodded and her dad laughed. "Val is going to be at the office all day, sorry to leave you all alone on your first day."

Ella sighed, "It's fine. I think I'm just going to walk around. Get familiar with the area, you know?"

"Oh that reminds me!" Mark pulled his wallet out of his front pocket, "This is for you. Don't spend it all in one place." He winked as he handed her two twenty dollar bills. He left before she could thank him.

Ella walked to her closet and began to look at her options. All her clothes were either too plain, too geeky or just too small. She regretted spending all those weekends on science projects rather than going to the mall with friends. The majority of clothes she owned were either hand-me-downs from her sister and mother or things she picked up while grocery shopping at Wal-Mart. She decided on a plain gray dress with a baggy cardigan and her trusty pair of black vans. After dressing she walked down stairs to the kitchen.

She searched the cabinets for something decent to eat for breakfast. This house seriously lacked the sugary cereals she had been craving. Val had probably banned them due to the varying effect of her silicone and stiletto body type.

_Seriously, what was her father doing with that type of woman? _Ella thought to herself. Her mother Maria was such a natural beauty, much like Ella. Deep chocolate brown curls paired with the same color eyes on a small, slightly rubenesque body. Val on the other hand, was, well as unnatural as they get. Her hair was bleached beyond belief, pale blue eyes and full red lips completed her face. She was more than a half foot taller than Ella without heels. Not to mention her age. She was late twenties, early thirties at most.

Ella shook the thought from mind and grabbed an apple off the table and threw it into her bag. Shortly after she walked outside, onto the sidewalk and down the street. She walked a while until she found the neighborhood park. Ella sat on a bench, took her copy of "Gone With The Wind" out and began rereading it.

* * *

"Bolton come on!" Chad called from across the court. They were down two points in their weekly three-on-three game against their teammates. They usually won but Troy was oddly distant that day. "Troy! What the hell are you doing?" Chad yelled at his friend again.

Troy zipped through Nate's attempt at a block and threw the ball towards the hoop. It hit the backboard and swiftly fell through the net. Troy smiled to himself. Even when his game was off he was still good, maybe even great. Chad and his other teammate Tyler patted him on the back.

"I swear to God Bolton if you pull something like that at championships this year Coach is going to kill you." Tyler, Troy's other teammate, laughed. Their coach was not only the strictest man on earth, he was Troy's father. He made them do drill after drill after drill year round. It was all for a good purpose though. East High has been reigning champion for the past six years, and Troy definitely carried the team along. He was not only the most popular boy in school, but one of the top basketball players in the state.

Chad picked up his bag and threw it on, "See you tomorrow at practice."

"Leaving so soon?" Troy asked. Chad and him usually played a few extra rounds once the game was over.

He rolled his eyes, "My mom wants me home early. You know how she gets when I'm late."

"See ya." Troy rolled his eyes and then added, "Hey Coach is having a cookout tomorrow night. You guys are coming right?"

Chad called back as he walked away, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Troy laughed and shot the ball at the net. The ball missed and went flying towards a bench along the track. It bounced off the ground and hit a petite girl reading. Her brown hair bounced as she fell onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Troy ran over and helped her up. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. They were the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"It's fine just watch what you're doing, okay?" She stood up and brushed herself off. She grabbed her bag off the bench and began to walk away.

Troy ran after her, "Wait, wait. I'm sorry. Are you sure you're alright? You're bleeding." He looked down at her leg, which was now stained with a line of blood rushing down from her knee.

She turned around, looked down and sighed, "I said I'm fine."

"At least let me clean it up for you. I have a first aid kit." He offered.

"Okay whatever."

He led her over to his bag and pulled out a small plastic case. Troy took out a small wpe of neosporin and began to wipe away the blood. "This might sting." He said.

She grimaced, "Thank you, by the way. I'm sorry if I sounded rude back there."

"Don't worry I'm used to it," He laughed, "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yeah," She nodded, "I just moved in with my dad, I'm from Santa Fe."

"What's your name?"

"Ella" She replied.

"Ella." He repeated, "I'm Troy."

"Nice to meet you, Troy."

"Are you going to East High?" Troy asked, "I'm going to be a junior there. I could show you around."

"Same actually. That'd probably be helpful, I get lost really easily." Ella laughed.

He took out a band-aid and applied it to her knee. She stood up and he put the kit back in his bag. "Where do you live? I could walk you."

"Tollesbury Street. You really don't have to do that, it isn't far."

"No no, it's fine. I live there actually." He informed her. As they walked he told her all about Albuquerque. The hangouts, the school and the cliques. He told her about the teachers to look out for and the ones you hope to have. They talked and laughed and when they got to her door she didn't want him to leave.  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked as they walked into her house.

He sat down at the kitchen counter, "Water is fine, thanks."

She gave him a glass, got one for herself and sat next to him.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"I got here around noon yesterday. I like it, it's a lot nicer than what I'm used to." Ella explained, "I've lived with my aunt since my mom died. I'm fine, don't worry. I was really young when it happened. Anyway, we lived in a really shit railroad apartment. She got married in July and now I'm here while she's on her honeymoon."

"This must be a really big change, huh?"

She laughed, "You have no idea. This house has a pool, I've never even been to the ocean. I don't deserve this at all."

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged, "I'm nothing special."

"You're crazy." He whispered to himself.

"What?"

Troy blushed, "I said you're crazy. You're like, one of the prettiest girls I've met."

"That's really not funny." Her voice grew stern.

"I'm not joking. You're gorgeous." He grabbed her hand, and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Do you really think that?"

"Oh course."

She smiled to herself, "Well, you're not half-bad yourself."

"Thank you," He ran his hand through his hair, "I'm all natural."

She rolled her eyes, "And you're obviously a comedic genius."

"Hey it's not that easy to be that funny boy everyone wants to be around." He laughed.

She laughed with them, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," He responded and followed her into the Montes' living room.

* * *

"Gabriella, who's this?" Val walked into the living room a few hours later, "You know better than to have boys over when you're home alone." She was wearing a much more work appropriate outfit than the day before. Well, as work appropriate as Val could get. A plain white blouse paired with a tight red pencil skirt and black high heels. Ella envied Val's body shape. She couldn't help but feel inferior with her curves, cellulite and baby fat. Ella wasn't fat per say but she was not skinny either. Her aunt would always tell her she was average for a girl her age, but compared to the stick-thin girls at her past schools, she was practically obese.

Troy stood up, "I'm Troy, Jack Bolton's son. I live next door."

Val walked over and shook his hand, "Oh that's right! I haven't talked to your mother in ages, how's she been?"

"She's been fine," Troy smiled, "I was just about to head out actually, my family's having a cookout tomorrow. You and Mr. Montes are more than welcome to come. Ella, er, Gabriella too."

"That'd be lovely." Val agreed.

"I'll walk you out." Ella stood up and led Troy to the front door.

"So your name is Gabriella?" Troy said, "You've been lying to me?"

Ella laughed, "Hardly. Ella is my nickname. You really didn't have to invite us to your party."

"Please, It's the nice thing to do. I was going to invite you anyway."

"Well thank you." She smiled.

He started to walk out the door but stopped himself, "Can I have your number? I meant to ask before."

Ella pulled out her cellphone, "Sure, type yours into mine." He gave her his phone and they both typed in their numbers.

"Well see you tomorrow, bye." He said as he walked out the door, through her yard and into his.

"You're lucky it was me that came home and not Mark." Val's harsh tone welcomed Ella as she walked back into the living room. "I know what you were going to do if I didn't come home when I did, you little slut."

"Excuse me?" Ella blinked, was Val really talking to her this way?

Val rolled her eyes, "Gabriella don't act all innocent. Troy Bolton, seriously? Do you know how many girls he's been with?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He lives right next door. Girls have been in and out of that house all summer, different girls," Val explained, "I thought so much better of you."

"I don't even like him Val. We were just hanging out. It's not really my business who he's with," Ella started to walk away but turned back, "I'm sorry I had him over, it won't happen again."

"You know, I don't know why I even thought he would go for you," Val looked her up and down, "You're not exactly the 'Troy Bolton Type'"

Ella walked up to her room and nearly slammed the door. Val should not talk to her that. What was she trying to prove? Val seemed nice before, but now everything she does just feels like an act. She didn't want to think about her more than she had to. She didn't want to see her more than she had to.

What did she mean, 'Troy Bolton Type'? Ella wasn't a classic beauty. She wasn't blonde and skinny. She didn't have a small straight nose and blue eyes, she didn't have a little waist paired with big breasts. Ella knew that, and hated herself for it. She didn't exactly have body issues, but her self esteem was much lower than most. Nothing hurt her more than being told she wasn't good enough.

Ella laid down on her bed. It was too soon for her to go to sleep. However she didn't feel like staying awake. There was a knock on her door.

"Hey kiddo." Her dad walked in and saw she had already laid down, "You're going to bed already? It's only five."

"No, just relaxing. I went to the park today, it's nice."

Mark nodded, "Yeah it is. I brought home some chinese food for dinner. Do you want any?"

"Sure thanks." Ella stood up, "I met Troy, the boy who lives next door. The Boltons are having a cookout tomorrow and he invited us."

"Oh you met Troy." Mark sighed, "I don't know if I want you hanging around with him, Ella."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. He's a ladies man. I don't want you to get hurt." He sighed again, "I know you're old enough to make your own decisions about boys."

"I don't like him," She resented, "We're just friends. I'll make new ones when school starts."

"Okay bud." Mark added, "The food's getting cold, c'mon."


End file.
